Let Me Love You
by black-rose495
Summary: Surana is travelling with Duncan to Ostagar to become a Grey Warden. After declaring her affection towards the Grey Warden, the two of them are enjoying their time alone on the road. Giftfic for Merwild. NSFW


_**This is a giftfic for the lovely Merwild (who's artwork now features on here - thank you!) who's been so wonderful and been down lately, so I wrote this to cheer her up. She has a love for her Surana x Duncan, so I wrote her this little piece :) **_

* * *

Stella still couldn't believe she was awake. The last two days had been the most surreal and amazing days of her life. There was no way she was really out of the Circle of Magi. There was no way she was going to become a Grey Warden. And surely, _surely, _there was no way that she had met the love of her life.

Yet all the evidence begged to differ. She had checked numerous times and she was most definitely _not_ in the Fade. A few times she had resorted to pinching her arm, but every time she got the same painful result.

_Maker, this is really happening. _

She stared across the small fire to the man pitching their tent. _Our tent. _A pang of lust shot to her groin as the implications of 'their tent' registered in her mind. "Are you nearly done yet?" she called to her companion.

He chuckled, "You know this would be a lot quicker if you helped me." Duncan bent to hammer in another tent peg, earning himself an appreciative moan from the mage.

"But why would I help when the view from here is so nice?" She grinned before joining him at the corner of the tent, adjusting the ropes until they were like he'd showed her the day before.

"See, that wasn't so difficult now was it?" Stella glared at the Grey Warden briefly before her dreamy smile returned. The two of them finished putting up the tent together, the mage stealing glances at the Warden every now and again. When they were done Duncan stood back to admire their handiwork – and the mage. "You see Stella, you're improving. Soon you'll be able to put up a tent by yourself in a matter of minutes."

Stella sighed, "Is this really necessary? I could just put the tent up with magic if I really wanted. Heck, I bet I could do everyone's tent like that."

Duncan closed the space between them and placed his hands on her forearms. "Surely you know you can't use your magic for _everything. _Just because you are no longer in your Circle it does not mean you can abuse your power."

"Pfft," scoffed the mage, "If I can't use my magic whenever I want then what can I do? I've been stifled my entire life in there. This is my first chance at freedom and I'm going to enjoy it." The elf stretched up on her toes to reach the Warden's neck, her lips finding the spot below his ear which made his hiss with pleasure. "Hmmm, I think I'll start with this." She kissed along his neck, his grip on her arms tightening slightly with each touch of her lips. "You know," she whispered, her lips against his ear, "I have to wonder why we're not making use of out tent yet."

Duncan groaned at her words, but despite her hopes he didn't throw her inside of their tent and take her just yet. "Stella, we haven't even eaten yet."

"No, you haven't," she winked, winding her fingers through his hair and pulling downwards slightly. Taking the hint Duncan chuckled as his mouth kissed down her body, his hands helping her pull up her robes, which she quickly threw off of herself and in the general direction of the tent. He coaxed her to a nearby log, sitting her down on it and spreading her legs for him. Stella watched eagerly as he knelt before her and lowered his head to her heat, his tongue flicking out teasingly and licking the length of her, her head rolling back with pleasure at his touch.

Maker, she would never get tired of this. His mouth on her was pure heaven, his touch gentle yet firm, inquisitive yet determined. He seemed to revel in her mewls and moans, his hold on her thigh tightening briefly whenever he managed to elicit a particularly satisfying reaction from the mage. She climbed higher and higher, her head spinning as he brought her closer to her peak, clinging onto his back and the dirt to try and ground herself. It wasn't long before his name spilled from her lips in a breathless cry, her thighs clamping around his head in a vice-like grip as a wave of pleasure crashed over her. She laughed gleefully as the euphoria of her orgasm spread through her body, making her head spin like she was floating weightlessly.

"You know," she laughed, "I don't think I ever came like this in the Circle. This is amazing!"

Duncan chuckled at her bluntness, "I'll take that as a compliment, shall I?" Stella nodded her confirmation and pushed his head back down, the Warden returning to his post between her thighs. He licked and sucked at the tender flesh there, moaning at her sweet taste and lapping up her flavour. She was divine in every sense of the word, her taste, her scent, her touch. In the glorious roars and breathless moans that escaped her lips. Her hand fisted in his hair, pushing him closer to her while anchoring herself to him. His tongue grazed over her sensitive bud and a spark of electricity shot from her hand. Duncan pulled back abruptly, his head tingling from her sudden outburst.

"Andraste's tits! I didn't know I did that." Stella stared at her hand in confusion, wondering what had set off her little outburst.

Duncan eyed her cautiously, "Should I be worried?" He watched as she turned her hand over curiously, looking for any changes. Seemingly happy with her findings she pushed herself up and began helping Duncan remove his remaining clothes. "I'll take your silence as a 'no' then."

With each item that was thrown off, Stella's mouth followed. She kissed the expanse of naked flesh before her, taking a moment to lavish his scars with love before continuing her journey. He groaned and hissed with each touch of her lips, his muscles tensing briefly before going limp underneath her caress. Somehow Duncan found himself lying on the ground, her body hovering over his, her mouth tantalisingly close to his stiffness. She smiled wickedly up at him as she pulled down his breeches and replaced their warmth with the heat of her mouth, teasing him briefly before crawling back up his body to kiss his mouth.

She pulled away quickly, grinning when the Grey Warden followed after her hungrily. She placed her hands on his chest, keeping him flat on the ground. Once she was sure he would lie still, she began exploring his chest, her fingers tracing the lines of his muscles, tiny sparks of electricity shooting out and licking his skin every now and then. She licked her lips hungrily, her darkened eyes taking in the glorious sight of him beneath her.

"Stella…" Her name escaped his lips in a tortured moan. She was so close to him, yet not close enough. Grinning wickedly the mage rubbed herself shamelessly against his crotch, giving him a taste of what he wanted and nothing more. She gyrated against his hips, her wetness slickening his trapped member. Despite his desperate pleas for her she kept her hands fixed firmly on his chest, preventing him from taking what he wanted and letting her play her game for a little longer.

There was only so much the Warden could endure. After what seemed like an eternity of blissful torment Duncan used his strength to reverse their positions and thrust into the mage. She gasped in surprise and pleasure when he entered her, part of her wondering when he'd gained the upper hand, the other part telling her to shut up and let the man lead. He held himself still for a moment, watching her face scrunch in pleasure, her mouth forming a perfect O which he then seized with his own lips. He set an agonisingly slow pace, allowing him to savour the feel of her velvety walls around him while torturing her and leaving her begging for more.

"Duncan, please!" She pleaded with him, not caring how desperate she sounded. She needed to feel him, _all_ of him. A primal growl rumbled in his chest and throat at her words. The Warden hooked her leg under his arm and threw it over his shoulder, allowing him deeper access to his lover. She moaned her appreciation, his name becoming a chant on her lips as he pounded into her. She threw her free leg around his waist and used it to pull him closer to her, while her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down into a scorching hot kiss. Her tongue battled with his as he reached deeper inside of her until he was hitting the spot that made her see stars. Sparks flew from her fingertips as she clawed at his back, her nails scoring his skin and shivers running down his spine and raising his flesh. She clutched at him desperately as he took her to the precipice of pleasure, sending her over the edge with a few more hard thrusts.

Their campsite illuminated as a small electrical storm gathered around them, growing in size and brightness as the Grey Warden continued his torment. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, making her vision blur and her muscles quiver. Around them the storm grew larger. Duncan looked around concerned, but Stella pulled him back to her. "Ignore it. You're safe, don't worry. It won't hurt you." Her voice was raspy and breathless, but otherwise nonplussed, like the magic swirling in the air was nothing new, despite her clear surprise to it earlier in the evening.

Duncan felt her walls tighten around him again, her tight heat nearly pushing him over the edge with her. _Not yet…Just a little more… _He gritted his teeth and slowed his pace a little, his thrusts still hard and determined. He groaned low in his throat at the breathy moans spilling from the mage's mouth and feel of her breasts pushing against his chest, her soft skin sending shivers through him. Unable to hold off any longer, he roared his release, his hips thrusting shallowly yet erratically into his lover as he emptied himself inside of her.

The two of them stayed connected for a few moments, neither one wanting to move. Eventually Duncan's muscles gave in, his strength weakened by his light-headedness. He collapsed on top of Stella, the two of them laughing together as he rolled off of her and joined her in the dirt. They laid there, limbs sprawled out in a sweaty tangle, glad that they'd built the fire before they had gotten 'distracted'; Ferelden was renowned for its cold climate and tonight was no exception. The mage snuggled up to the Warden, nestling herself under his arm, and began playing with his beard, combing it with her fingers. "So, do you make a habit of zapping your lovers?"

"Only the ones I like apparently," she chuckled. "You're just lucky it was my lightning that came out and not my fire. I don't think it would have been so enjoyable for either of us if I'd have set you on fire."

"Thank the Maker you didn't then." He brushed away a few strands of hair stuck to Stella's forehead and kissed it tenderly, smiling as he did. They laid there for what felt like hours, staring up at the night sky and enjoying the heat from the fire against their skin. Eventually though they were reminded why they were in this position in the first place by the loud growling of Duncan's stomach. The two of them laughed before reluctantly parting and cleaning themselves up. "You have all of this to look forward to you know. The insatiable appetite, I mean – and I don't mean in the bedroom, although that's true too I suppose. Warden stamina and what not."

Stella grinned wickedly at him as she disentangled her robes from a nearby branch. "You know, I think that's a burden I am willing to bear."


End file.
